Sink or Swim
by futureauthor13
Summary: Chowder, Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Panini, Endive, and Gorgonzola all go on the madden voyage of the new cruise boat Titanic. Probably not the best name for a boat. What will be in store for our heroes? Fun? Adventure? Romance? Tragedy? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys, we've got 10 minutes until he comes, everyone get into your places!"

Things were hectic at Mung Daal's Catering Company. Everyone was helping prepare food dishes for Mr. Fugu. Now yes, Mr. Fugu was an important customer, but this time he was extremely important.

"Mung, I forget," said Chowder as he stirred a bowl, "Why does all this food need to be perfect for Mr. Fugu? He'll usually eat anything."

"True, but this order is important, because Mr. Fugu's planning a huge celebration," explained Mung while he tossed the salad, "Not just a regular party, but a celebration. Mr. Fugu always goes around to every catering company to taste their best, and which ever company is the best gets the big job and free invites to the celebration. He only has them every ten years."

"I wonder what the big celebration will be this year," pondered Chowder.

"Well, we're never going to find out if we don't finish all this food before…"

"He's here!" shouted Truffles from outside the kitchen. Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder quickly got all the dishes together and hoped that they would be the big winners.

As they walked into the foyer, each carrying a big plate of food, they saw Mr. Fugu, waiting patiently along with his cat Foie Gras and Truffles.

"Hello, Mr. Fugu," said Mung.

"Yes, yes, hello. Now, are you ready to present your best to me?"

"Yes we are," replied Mung. They all lifted the lids of the dishes and placed them in front of Mr. Fugu. As he ate from each dish, he kept smiling and going "Mmmm". Even though he was happy, it still seemed like they waited for an eternity, they all wanted that prize.

When Mr. Fugu finally finished, Mung asked him if he enjoyed the food.

"I think, I may have my celebration caterers !" All four members of the kitchen cheered.

"So where is 'The Big Celebration'?" asked Chowder out of excitement.

"This year, I decided to go really big. So I built a giant cruise ship, the biggest, fastest, and most advanced in all the world! My Big Celebration will be on this cruise ship. We'll take a week long trip through the Arctic Ocean and then sail back to Marzipan. There will be great food by you, great entertainment, great sites from the ocean, and of course, fireworks!"

"Sounds great," said Mung, "So what is this awesome ship called?"

"Well, it took me a while to come up with the name, but I think I've finally decided on Titanic!"

"Sounds nice," said Truffles.

"Yeah, nice name for a boat," said Mung, but Shnitzel looked a little unsure.

"Uh, radda radda? Radda radda radda ra radda radda?"

"Shnitzel, the name Titanic does not sound like bad news, you're just being superstitious again."

"Radda," said Shnitzel rolling his eyes, still unsure about it.

"So when do we get to go on the cruise?" asked Chowder eagerly.

"In three days," said Mr. Fugu, "I will mail you the details of your catering job tomorrow. I hope you won't disappoint."

" We won't," said Mung, "And thanks again Mr. Fugu."

As soon as Mr. Fugu left, everyone started talking at once. They were all so excited about the cruise. It would be fun, but very sophisticated. They would have seven whole days of relaxation.

That night when Chowder was getting ready for bed, he had lots of questions for Mung.

"I wonder what it will be like," said Chowder, so excited he wasn't sure if he would even get to sleep.

"It'll be like an adventure, only we're on vacation," said Mung.

"But I thought we had to cook."

"Only at dinnertime, before and after that we can do what ever we want. It'll be great."

"Yeah, goodnight Mung."

"Goodnight Chowder."

As Chowder slowly fell asleep, he said to himself, "This will be the best vacation ever."

*******

Three days later, the four members of the kitchen were at the Marzipan docks. But they weren't the only ones, in fact, everyone was there! The media, people on going on the ship, celebrities, employees, and even the Mayor of Marzipan.

"Come on, hurry up!" said Truffles as she flew ahead of Mung, Shnitzel and Chowder.

"Not all of us have wings you know," said Mung.

"Radda radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Mung, where are we supposed to go?" asked Chowder.

"We have to wait in a line and then we can board the ship, it'll take a while," said Mung.

Chowder sighed. He didn't really want to wait, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Chowder?" Chowder turned his head. It was Panini! "You're going on the Titanic too?! That's so great! It can be just you and me for seven whole days, and you know Chowder, I've heard rumors that the Titanic is very romantic."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Chowder shouted, while Panini just giggled. Suddenly, they both saw Ms. Endive approach them.

"Come along Panini, it's time for us to board the ship."

"You're going on this cruise too?" asked Mung, "Great, well I suppose no vacation is perfect. Hey wait, how are you getting on the boat before us, you never even waited in line."

"Really Mung, do you really think someone of my standards would wait in line like common folk? But I'm suppose it's fine for you."

Mung just glared at Endive as she walked away with a smirk on her face. "Come along Panini."

"Bye Chowder," Panini said as she waved. Before Chowder could say anything, Mung told him that it was their turn. After a few minutes more, they all boarded the Titanic. Confetti fell and balloons rose. Mr. Fugu smashed a champagne bottle against the ship and they were ready to sail!

"Bye Marzipan City!" Chowder said as he waved goodbye.

"Come on Chowder," said Mung, "Let's go see our rooms."

**Okay, so that's the beginning. Just so you know, it's not going to be an exact copy of **_**Titanic, **_**but it will have some scenes from it. Also, it won't be all romance (even though I kinda want it to be). This story will have friendship, adventure, humor, a bit of romance, and perhaps tragedy? Read to find out, and while you're at it, review! As for my other stories, I will update them in a few days, in the meantime I hope you enjoy this. TTYL**


	2. Chapter 2

The four friends walked down the hallway and entered an elevator.

"What floor is our room on, Mung?" asked Chowder.

"3rd floor," said Mung as he pushed the button. As soon as he did, the elevator doors closed and the elevator started to slowly go down.

"3rd floor?" repeated Truffles, "You mean in a 3rd class room?"

"It was all we could afford on short notice," said Mung, "Plus, most of the 2nd and 1st class rooms were filled."

"Radda radda radda radda ra radda radda."

"No Shnitzel. Mr. Fugu invited us onto the boat and hired us for the catering, but he said that we had to pay for our own rooms."

After a few more minutes, the elevator finally opened to a sea-green hallway. It wasn't as bright as the hallways on the top floor. They all walked out of the elevator and started looking for their rooms.

"We should have Room 2506," said Mung as they walked down the hallway of doors. As Chowder looked around for their room, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry."

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The person was Gorgonzola!

"Oh hey Gorgonzola," Chowder said happily, "You're on the Titanic too?"

"Yes," Gorgonzola said reluctantly, "Mr. Fugu hired me to help light the dining room, and I said yes because I needed a vacation, even if it ment a little work. But now I guess I have to deal with you."

"This is great! Now we can hang out together on the ship!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just try not to bug me." And with that, Gorgonzola started to walk away.

"Okay, see you later," said Chowder as he waved, even though Gorgonzola was completely ignoring him.

"Come on Chowder, we've found our room!" Chowder quickly ran to catch up with Mung. They all looked inside their new home for the week.

The room was a little dark. There was a couch with a small table, a small bathroom with only a shower and toilet, and a small bedroom with a twin sized bed.

"It smells like sweat in here," said Chowder.

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Great, just great," said Truffles sarcastically.

"Look, I know it's not much to look at, or smell, but it's not like we have to stay here all the time. We can go where ever we want on this ship. It'll be fine, I promise."

Truffles and Shnitzel still disagreed, but they weren't in the mood to argue, Chowder just thought the room was okay. After everyone unpacked, Shnitzel said he was going to look around the ship.

"Can I go look around too?" asked Chowder.

"Sure, just make sure you meet us in the Kitchen before 6, remember we have a job to do."

******

Panini opened the door. She and Ms. Endive had Room 2, right next to Mr. Fugu's Master Suite. Panini gasped as she looked around.

The room had pink walls and red curtains. The room had light purple carpet. There was a lovely violet couch and a stunning, handmade coffee table. There were two bedrooms, both pink with queen sized beds, hardwood dressers, and their own luxury bathroom with a whirlpool bathtub. There were two beautiful landscape pictures of the ocean hanging in each room as well, along with a mini fridge.

"It's wonderful in here Ms. Endive," said Panini as she looked around some more.

"As it should be," said Ms. Endive, "After all I do deserve the best."

Panini started to unpack. She wanted to finish and go see Chowder as soon as possible. "Ms. Endive, may I please go see Chowder after I'm finished?"

"No Panini," said Endive as she pulled out a dress from her suitcase, "First off, I don't want you hanging around that so called apprentice of Mung's, and second, we have to get ready."

"For what?"

"Why for tea time of course. There's going to be a formal gathering of all high class people, such as myself. After that, it'll be dinner time and we'll have to put on our formal dinner wear. We have no time to socialize with the lower class."

"Oh, okay," Panini said, a little disappointed. Maybe I'll run into Chowder during dinner, she thought hopefully.

*******

Chowder sighed. "There sure isn't much to do on this ship," he said to no one in particular. He had been around the whole ship, and couldn't find anything that interested him. He was starting to think that it would be a very boring vacation.

"Hey Chowder," said a voice. Chowder looked. It was Gazpacho.

"Gazpacho, what are you doing here?" Chowder asked curiously but happily.

"Well, I was delivering a crate of fruit to the kitchen, but I, um, 'accidentally' stayed on the ship. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"No I won't."

"Good, thanks little buddy."

"No problem, hey do you know what time it is?"

"Sure, it's five minutes till 6."

"Uh oh, I've gotta go!" said Chowder as he started to hurry down the hall, "See you later Gazpacho!" Chowder ran down the hall until he saw two doors that said "Dining Room". The dining room probably leads to the kitchen, thought Chowder. He opened the door and walked inside.

No one was in there except a few waiters setting up tables. The walls in the dining room were painted yellow, which made the room very bright. There were about 300 tables, and a chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

When Chowder looked at it, he could of sworn he saw someone up there. He looked closer, it was Gorgonzola.

"Gorgonzola, what are you doing up there in the chandelier?" asked Chowder.

"Duh, I'm doing my job. If I stand up here, my light will reflect on the chandelier and light up the whole room. Hey, I may not like my job but I still know how to do it right."

"Oh, okay. See you later then." Chowder then ran through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"There you are," said Mung, "We were wondering when you would get here."

"Sorry I'm late," said Chowder as he ran over to Mung, "So what are we cooking."

"A 3 course meal for 300 people," said Mung, "Piece of cake, right? Okay Chowder, you start on the salad, Shnitzel and I will start the soup."

After about two hours of cooking, everything was ready to be served, and it looked delicious. "Can I taste one, please?" pleaded Chowder.

"No Chowder," said Mung, "We'll eat our dinner after everything is served and the dishes are done. Now help me peel these pecans for the mini pecan pie dessert."

"Okay," said Chowder reluctantly. As he peeled the pecans, he looked through the dining room window. There was a big buffet table in the middle, and everyone still had their own meal. I'm sure they won't mind if I have a little food, thought Chowder.

He sneaked through the kitchen doors, and into the dining room. No one really noticed him because they were all to busy socializing. Chowder had almost made it to the buffet, he just had to get through a dance floor full of people.

"Excuse me, sorry, pardon me, excuse me, oops, sorry, move please." This isn't as easy as I thought, thought Chowder. Just then, he felt someone's tail hit his. He turned around and saw…

"Oops, sorry I… oh, hello Chowder." It was Panini. She was wearing a formal, pink ballroom dress with her ears pinned back and was wearing a pearl necklace. This outfit had caught Chowder a little off guard.

"Oh, uh, I'm not…"

"Silly Num Nums," said Panini, "If you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was ask." She grabbed his hands and they began to dance. Chowder was starting to sweat. Someone please save me, he thought.

Suddenly, a waiter pulled the two catbearits away from each other. "Young man," he said to Chowder, "I can tell by your outfit that you aren't supposed to be here. Please, either get back to the kitchen if you're working there, or get back to your own class."

"But…" said Chowder, still wanting to get some food.

"Please leave," the waiter said a little more sternly, "And Miss Panini, your cooking mistress is looking for you. Please come with me."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. As she walked away, Chowder headed back to the kitchen.

At 9 o'clock when all the desserts were finished, people were still eating or just socializing in the dining room. Chowder, since they were done cooking, decided to go outside and wait until he could get his dinner.

He sat down at a bench and looked at the night sky. "Wow," he said. He had never seen so many stars. And the full moon looked so bright. But even the moon couldn't make Chowder feel better. He couldn't find anything to do, his friends were either busy, hiding, or wanting to kiss him, and he was very hungry. "Maybe this won't be the best vacation ever."

Just then, Chowder thought he heard footsteps. I wonder who's there, he thought. The person was coming closer. When the person walked past the bench, Chowder saw that it was Panini. She was still wearing her dress, but she now had on a purple jacket since it was cold.

"Panini?" asked Chowder. Panini turned around and smiled happily. "Chowder?!" She quickly walked towards him, but he jumped off the bench and was about to run away.

"Wait!" shouted Panini, "Please, don't go. I just need someone to talk to." Chowder looked at Panini. She did seem a little sad.

"Well, okay," said Chowder, "But no kissing, hugging, or holding hands!"

"Okay, deal." Panini then sat on the bench next to Chowder, but not to close to make him run away. "So why are you out here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just waiting for all the people in there to finish eating so I can have dinner."

"Oh. Well, you have something to look forward to, the meal was very good. Too bad that was the only good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that Ms. Endive keeps taking me to all these fancy dinners and tea times and they are all so boring. I just want to relax and enjoy my first trip on a cruise boat."

"Well, I just want to have some fun. I couldn't find anything to do, and I think I'm starting to get homesick."

"Well, maybe tomorrow you and I can find something fun to do together!"

Chowder thought for a moment. He would risk the chance of her thinking that it was a date, but on the other hand, he wanted someone to hang out with. "Yeah, maybe."

Panini smiled. "Thanks Chowder. Well, I better get back in there before Ms. Endive comes looking for me. See you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Chowder, "Bye!" "Bye!" After she left, Chowder smiled. He looked up at the moon again. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

**Okay, so that's chapter two. Sorry if it's boring, but I promise it'll pick up soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chowder looked out on the edge of the ship. It was late morning, and it was sunny and cool outside. He looked down at the deep, blue ocean below him. Sure is a long way down, he thought. He turned around and started looking for Panini again.

They had both agreed to meet there so they could have some fun together. Chowder then saw Panini. She was in her normal yellow jumper, but wore a purple jacket since it was still a little cold.

"Hi Chowder," she said happily.

"Hi Panini," replied Chowder happily, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," said Panini thinking, "Um… how about tag?" She gave Chowder a tiny push. "You're it!" She giggled and then ran off.

"Hey!" said Chowder smiling. He then ran off after her. They ran between the people throughout the deck. The adults smiled as they ran by, glad to see the kids having fun. "Gotcha! You're it!" said Chowder when he tagged Panini.

"No, I've got you," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a voice. The two catbearits looked. It was Gorgonzola.

Chowder quickly pulled his hand away from Panini's. "We're just playing tag. You want to join us?"

"No way, that's a baby game," said Gorgonzola.

"Well, what are you doing on this ship that's so 'cool'?" asked Panini, annoyed with Gorgonzola ruining their fun.

"Follow me and I'll show you," said the green mouse. He led them to a door, inside was a ladder leading below the ship.

"Are we allowed in there?" asked Chowder.

"Yeah, I've been using it ever since I've found it," said Gorgonzola, "Now come on!" He grabbed the ladder and climbed down, and Chowder and Panini followed.

******

"Okay, we're here," said Gorgonzola, jumping off the ladder.

"Finally. Where are we?" asked Panini looking around. It was dark, but there was some light. This place was huge, and full of crates, boxes, suitcases, some furniture, and even a couple snail cars.

"Cool!" said Chowder as he started to look around.

"This must be the cargo area," said Panini, "Where they store things like crates and people's things that are too big to be on the above decks."

The kids looked around. "Cool, look Panini, an old snail car!" shouted Chowder. Chowder quickly jumped in. "Next stop, Marzipan City! All aboard the Chowder Taxi Snail!"

Panini giggled while Gorgonzola just rolled his eyes. Chowder jumped out of the car, and the three started to look around some more.

"Hey, look what I found in this suitcase," said Chowder.

"Chowder, you really shouldn't be getting into other people's things," said Panini.

"It's a camera!" said Chowder, ignoring what Panini had just said, "and it's pretty old. Let's take a picture."

Chowder pressed the timer button on the camera and stood next to Panini. He also pulled Gorgonzola next to them so he could be in the picture too. FLASH! The picture them slid out of the front of the camera and landed on the floor.

Chowder and Panini were smiling in the picture while Gorgonzola just looked annoyed. "Why didn't you smile?" asked Panini.

"Because I didn't want to," said Gorgonzola, "though I have to admit, I look pretty good in this picture." Panini rolled her eyes.

"Yep, three best friends having fun together on the Titanic," said Chowder smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as 'best friends', more like acquaintances," said Gorgonzola. Suddenly, they all heard footsteps. A man with a flashlight came out from behind a crate.

"Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be here!" he said in an Irish accent.

"Crap!" said Gorgonzola, "He's early! Run!" All three kids started to run away.

"Hey!" said the guard, "Get back here!" He then started to chase after them.

"Quick!" said Panini, "Split up! Try to find the ladder out of here!" The three kids then went opposite directions. The guard decided to chase after Chowder, since he seemed the slowest out of all of them. "Stop!"

Chowder ran away as fast as he could, he didn't want to get caught. Just as the guard was about to grab him, he made a sharp turn and went behind some crates. He had lost the guard, at least for a few moments.

"Chowder!" shouted Panini, "Over here!" Chowder ran towards her voice. They had found the ladder, Gorgonzola was already climbing up it. "Hurry!" Chowder ran over to the ladder and both catbearits climbed up.

******

"That was way too close!" said Panini.

"Yeah, but it was kinda fun," said Chowder.

"Well, at least we didn't get caught," said Panini. She then turned to Gorgonzola. "No thanks to you."

"Hey remember, I was the one who found the ladder again. Without me, you two would've been caught by now."

"I can take care of myself," said Panini.

"Hey look," said Chowder who was already by the railings, "Dolphins!" Panini and Gorgonzola ran over to the railing. "That's so cool!" said Panini.

"They're just fish," said Gorgonzola.

"Must you ruin everything?" asked Panini, annoyed with Gorgonzola's attitude. She then felt a small push and leaned forward far out over the railing. She screamed, but Chowder helped her back up before she could fall. She then saw Gorgonzola with a smirk on his face.

"You jerk!" shouted an angry Panini, "You almost pushed me overboard!"

"Did not!" shouted Gorgonzola, "You probably just tripped or something."

"No, you pushed me!"

"Eh, you would've been fine, look the lifeboat's right there!" He pointed down on the second deck where a lifeboat was hanging.

"Why are there lifeboats on here?" asked Chowder, "Mr. Fugu said that the Titanic is unsinkable, so we have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Anything's possible, Chowder," said Panini with a grave look on her face, "But something bother's me. There are 3300 people on this ship, 16 lifeboats that can only hold about 75 people, so 1500 people will be saved if something happens, the other 2500…."

"It'll be fine, you heard Pudge, it's unsinkable," said Gorgonzola, not wanting to think about possible shipwrecks in the Titanic's future.

Suddenly, all three of them heard a loud growl. "Was that a dog?" asked Panini. "Um, no," said Chowder, a little embarrassed. "Figures," said Gorgonzola.

"Come on, we can probably get a snack in the kitchen," said Chowder, "and it'll be unlocked because Mung's in there almost all the time working on new recipes with all of Mr. Fugu's fancy food."

******

"I believe this is the room, right….here." Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, and Chowder were all looking for the room a party for the lower decks only was being held. They could here loud music and people laughing from outside the door.

"Sounds like a good time," said Mung. He opened the door. Inside, there were tons of people. Some were eating or drinking, some were dancing, and some were playing cards. There was a band in the corner playing peppy music with fiddles and other instruments.

"Wanna dance?" Mung asked Truffles.

"Well, it's better than sitting in here all night," she said smiling. She then took his hand, and they went to the dance floor. Shnitzel went ahead and joined a card game, and Chowder started to enjoy himself, dancing along to the music.

Suddenly, he saw a young girl enter the room. She had pink fur, was wearing a caramel brown dress, and had short black hair. She looked very familiar to Chowder. Just then, someone bumped into her, and not only did her hair get messed up, but a pink, bunny ear popped out from under it.

"Panini?" asked Chowder, as he walked over to her, "Is that yo…"

Panini put her hand over his mouth. "Shh, I'm in disguise. I wanted to come down here to have some fun, but I have to look like I'm from 3rd class or I might be taken back up to my room. And from now on, call me Pastrami."

"Okay, Pan..uh, Pastrami."

"Hey Pudge," said Gorgonzola, who had just arrived to the party, "What are you…" He then saw Panini. "Say, aren't you…"

"Let's dance," she said grabbing his hand, just as a new song started. She pulled him on to the dance floor and started dancing. They were pretty good, and they both looked like they were having fun, even Gorgonzola. Chowder smiled and then started to dance by himself again.

After the song was over, Panini and Gorgonzola walked back over to Chowder. "You're pretty light on your feet, Gorgy," said Panini. "Thanks, I guess you aren't that bad yourself." "You were both good," said Chowder. "And you and I are next on the dance floor," said Panini grabbing Chowder's hand.

They both went out on to the dance floor, dancing a little closer than Panini and Gorgonzola were. They both smiled as they danced, and were having a great time. Panini laughed as Chowder spun her around, and Chowder couldn't help but laugh along.

******

"Ugh, I'm so glad to get this thing off," said Panini as she took her black wig off. All three of the kids were outside getting some fresh air. It was cold outside, but not that cold.

"That was fun," said Chowder, "Did you have fun, Gorgonzola?"

"Eh, it was okay," said Gorgonzola, even though they could tell that he had just as much fun as they did.

"Hey look!" shouted Panini, "It's an iceberg!" The boys looked. It was an iceberg, but a tiny one. The boys ran up to the railing to get a closer look. Suddenly, Gorgonzola felt someone give him a small push over the railing. He yelled and quickly grabbed on to the bar, pulling himself back over. He looked over at Panini, who was smiling.

"Now we're even," said Panini.

"Hey, even if I did fall over, I wouldn't be scared."

"Yeah, because you would be as dead as a doorknob. That water is freezing."

The three kids watched as the small iceberg floated away. "Bye iceberg," said Chowder.

"You know, I've been doing some reading at the ship's library…" said Panini.

"This ship has a library?" both Chowder and Gorgonzola asked. Panini just rolled her eyes.

"How did I know you were going to say that? Yes, it does have a library. And I found out that there was a story about a ship called the Titan, it was said to be unsinkable. But it hit an iceberg and sank, killing almost all of it's passengers." The three kids stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, that was the Titan, this is the Titanic," said Chowder.

"Yeah," said Gorgonzola, "and as long as Mr. Fugu, or Chowder is driving this thing, we won't hit any icebergs."

"I suppose you're right," said Panini.

"Well, it's getting to cold for me," said Gorgonzola, "I'm going inside and going to bed."

"Good night," both Chowder and Panini said. Now it was just the two of them. Chowder looked up at the full moon. "Hey Chowder?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you're on this ship with me. I'm having a lot of fun with you and Gorgonzola, but mostly, I'm just glad we're actually hanging out."

Chowder looked at Panini. He was stunned at how the light of the moon made her look so dazzling. "Me too, Panini."

They stood in silence for a few moment. "Well," said Panini, "I guess I should go to bed too. Ms. Endive says we have a six thirty am tea time. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Chowder smiling at her, and she smiled back. Panini then quickly gave him a kiss, not on the cheek like usual, but on the lips. She then quickly ran off, leaving Chowder stunned. Chowder then smiled. "Wait! What am I thinking?! I can't like, Panini. She's my friend, but she can't be my girlfriend! She's so…" Chowder tried to think of negative things, but all he could think of were positive things. "I've been on this boat too long."


	4. Chapter 4

It was 11:40, almost midnight. Almost everyone on the Titanic was asleep. The crew was of course still awake, and that night, they were having a party for couples of any class to come and enjoy themselves in the main ballroom. But other than that, everyone else was asleep. Well, except for Chowder.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by his stomach. He knew the buffet food was still out in the dining room because the leftovers could be used at a party or something. So he quickly got a jacket on, and went up the stairs to the dining room.

******

"It be a cold one tonight, eh?" said one of the guards.

"Hmm?" said the other one not paying attention.

"What's with you tonight, Mate?"

"Well, I can't shake this feeling that something's going to happen tonight. Something bad."

"Oh come off it! We're on the Titanic, it's unsinkable! What bad thing could happen on the Titanic?"

"I suppose you're right. After all, Fugu said it himself, unsinkable."

The two men looked down on the deck to see if anyone was out and awake. Nope, all was sound. "Wait a minute, Frank," said the guard, "What's that?"

The other guard took is binoculars and looked. There, right in front of them was a giant iceberg. IT was huge, the biggest anyone had ever seen. "Oh my god," said the guard in shock. He quickly picked up the phone and called down to the main deck. "Iceberg right in front of us! It's huge! You have to turn! Try to go around it! Hurry!"

After the guard was done talking on the phone, he looked back at his friend, who was staring at the mighty iceberg. "It won't work, Frank. With the size of this boat and the speed that it's going, we'll never turn it in time."

The guard stood in silence, then he finally spoke. "I guess you were right, something bad is going to happen tonight. Really bad."

*******

"Mmm, begets," said Chowder. He was just about to grab the beget when the whole ship stopped. Chowder was flung onto the floor by the force. "What was that?" he shouted. He then quickly ran through the dining room doors, outside onto the deck.

Towering above him was the giant iceberg. It was about 50 times bigger than the iceberg he and his friends saw earlier. "Wow," said Chowder. It was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. Other people were coming out onto the deck too. They all started talking amongst themselves.

"What do ya think happened?"

"I think we hit an iceberg! Look at all the pieces of ice on the deck!"

"Do ya think the ship's going to sink?"

Chowder started to get worried. What if Titanic wasn't unsinkable. What if they all ended up like the people on the Titan?

*******

Panini rubbed her eyes. One minute she was sound asleep, next she was wide awake. The whole ship had hit something, hard. What had happened. "Maybe Ms. Endive would know," said Panini as she got out of bed. Just then, she was blinded by light.

"Sorry, Ms. Panini," said a steward, "But the captain has called an lifeboat drill. Please put on your lifejacket and a coat, it's very cold out there. Please hurry."

Panini grabbed her lifejacket off the wall and quickly put it on. "Unbelievable," said Ms. Endive who had her lifejacket and a fur coat on, "Having a drill in the middle of the night when some people are trying to sleep." She then turned to her maid, Margarine. "Margarine, I want a hot cup of tea when I get back. Come along Panini, let's get this over with."

Panini followed her cooking mistress, but she wasn't quite sure if this was all a drill. Something inside told her that this was all real.

When she got out on the deck, everyone from 1st class and a few from 2nd class were on the deck. The employees were getting the lifeboats ready to board. Most people seemed unconcerned, thinking this was all a drill. No one believed that the Titanic was able to sink.

"Where's Chowder?" Panini whispered quietly to herself. She then remembered that both Chowder and Gorgonzola were 3rd class.

She saw an employee come her way. "Excuse me Sir," she said to the man, "But do you know where the people from 3rd class are?"

"They being kept down below until all the 1st class people are safely off the boat." Panini gasped. Her friends, were going to drown?

"Come on, Panini, it's our turn to get on the boats, about time too," said Ms. Endive. Before they got in there own boat, Panini watched as the lifeboat next to them was lowered. There were only 45 in the lifeboat. The boat could hold 75 and there were only 45. "Why aren't they filling up the boats?" asked Panini, but her question was ignored.

Ms. Endive climbed into the boat, surprisingly, the ropes didn't break. "Get in the boat, Panini," said Endive. Panini however stayed on the deck. "No, I can't."

Endive stared at her. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean, I'm not going to leave until I know my friends are okay." She wasn't going to let her friends drown, not even Gorgonzola. "Goodbye Ma'am." With that, she started to run towards the inside.

"Panini! Get back here! Panini!" Ms. Endive tried to get her to come back, but the lifeboat started to be lowered. Panini had made her choice.

******

"Hello? Can anyone help me? I need to find my friends!" Chowder tried to get some help from the people around him, but no one was listening. Most were ignoring everything, not thinking that the ship would sink. Others were panicking, trying to get on a lifeboat and get off the boat.

There were way too many people on the deck, and Chowder wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but the deck seemed to be at an angle.

"Help!" he shouted once more. The cold air was making his throat sound hoarse. But then he heard someone yell his name. "Chowder! Chowder!"

Chowder pushed his way through the crowd until he saw Mung and Truffles, and quickly ran towards them.

"Thank goodness you're safe," said Mung.

"We thought maybe you were still down below," said Truffles.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" asked Chowder, but Mung and Truffles didn't want to give him an answer. "Mung, the ship is sinking."

"We know," said Mung.

"What are we going to do?" Mung didn't know how to answer that question. He then heard someone yell "Women and Children first! Now boarding Women and Children!" Mung had to make one of the hardest decisions he had ever made. "Truffles, you and Chowder need to get on those lifeboats, now."

"The heck I am!" shouted Truffles, "I'm not leaving you here! You don't know what could happen to you."

"Yes I do," said Mung, "but I don't want it to happen to you and Chowder. I want you to be safe."

"I can fly, remember? I'll be fine!"

"If your wings get wet, you can't fly. Now, I want you to be safe so, just go. I promise I'll try my best to get off this boat, and I promise we'll see each other again."

Truffles then pulled her husband close and kissed him. "You better make it off this ship alive, Mung Daal," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mung?" asked Chowder. Mung looked at his apprentice. "Chowder, I need you to go on the lifeboat with Truffles. Take care of each other, make sure you're both safe."

"But what about you and Shnitzel?"

"We'll try to get off on our own boat. We can't get on these because only women and children can, but I'm sure they'll be some boats for us later."

Chowder started to get teary eyed. He didn't want to leave some of his friends behind, he wanted them all to be together. "But Mung…"

"Chowder, you have to get on that boat." Chowder wiped his eyes. "Okay Mung, I'll get on the boat." "Good." He then looked at his wife and hugged her. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," said Truffles. She then took Chowder's hand and led him towards the lifeboats.

"Any more women and children?" the man asked.

"Yes! Please, let us on!" shouted Truffles. The man stepped aside and helped Truffles and Chowder onto the boat. After that, he ordered the lifeboat to be lowered. Mung watched with teary eyes as the boat was lowered. After it was out of his eyesight, he wiped his eyes and started looking for his own way off the boat. He had made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

Chowder looked up at the top of the boat, wishing Mung and Shnitzel were in the boat with him. "It's not fair," whispered Chowder. Their family was being separated. Chowder then decided that he would rather be with his whole family then safe on a boat. He crawled over to the edge of the lifeboat, and when the edge of a deck was close, he jumped.

"Chowder!" shouted Truffles. Chowder almost didn't make it onto the deck, but some men pulled him over the railing and onto the deck. He had no time to say thank you, he just wanted to find the rest of his friends and family. "Come on Truffles, we have to look for Mung and Shnitzel!"

"Chowder, get back here!" shouted Truffles. She tried to fly over and get him, but the other people on the boat held her back. "You'd be safer here," someone said. By the time she had gotten them to let go, Chowder was already gone.

*****

Shnitzel was sleeping in his bed, almost sound asleep. He had thought he felt something hit the ship, but he figured it was just a whale or something. But something told him that he should get up and make sure. But as soon as his feel touched the floor, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong. The floor was filled with ice cold water. "Radda radda!" He jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway. It was also filled with water, about 5 inches deep. No one else was down there, it seemed like.

"Radda! Radda radda?!" No one answered. But then, he heard a crowd of angry voices down the hall. He decided that it would be the best place to start figuring out what was going on.

*******

Chowder ran down the hall. He thought Mung was probably still on the top deck, so now he was just trying to find his other friends. "Shnitzel! Gorgonzola! Panini! Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!" It was no use, everyone else had left for higher ground. The ship seemed to be tilting more. But then, Chowder heard a voice. "Chowder? Gorgonzola? Hello?!"

"Panini?!" Chowder ran towards her voice and almost bumped into Panini. "There you are!" they both said at the same time.

"Chowder, the ship's sinking, we have to find a way to get out of here."

"I know," said Chowder, "But first we need to find…." Just then, they both heard noise coming from the stairwell. Most of the people on the ship hardly used the stairs since there were elevators, but the elevators weren't running tonight.

As they got closer to the stairwell, they could hear angry people shouting.

"Let us out! There are women and children down here! If you don't let us out we're all gonna die! Open the gates!"

"Let me out of here!" That voice. It may have been far below, but they could still recognize it. "Gorgonzola?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Women and children!" shouted the guard. The boat was only half filled, due to many not wanting to leave their loved ones. Just then, a wooly mammoth stepped forward. "Get back you! Women and children only!"

"Please let me on," said Gazpacho, "I know how to paddle the boat, so if the guy paddling gets tired, I can take over! Please?"

The guard looked at Gazpacho, then at the rest of the first class not wanting to get on. "Fine," he said, "Get in." Gazpacho quickly got in the both. The guard was able to convince a few more women and children to get on the boat, and then told the other men to lower it down, even though it could still fit about twenty more people.

Meanwhile, on the left side of the Titanic, Mung was looking around for another lifeboat to get on, but no such luck. They were all being swamped with 2nd class people, no way he could get through a crowd that big.

He looked at the back of the boat. It was covered in water, almost completely underwater. Many people were trying to get out, trying to save themselves. But Mung had another idea. He saw a lifejacket some careless person had left and put it on. He then jumped into the cold water.

The icy cold water cut through him like knives. He was in such a state of shock he could hardly move. But after a few moments, he started to swim. He was hoping if he swam quick enough, he could catch a lifeboat that had already left. But he had to hurry. If the cold water doesn't get me, he thought to himself as he swam, the suction when the boat sinks will.

******

Chowder and Panini raced down the stairs to the lower deck. As they got closer, the yelling got louder. Finally, they reached the lower deck. By the stairway, there were two men trying to contain the angry mob behind an iron gate.

"Let us out!" a man in the front shouted. But the guards refused. "Gorgonzola!" shouted Panini. She had seen him in the front.

"Let them out!" Chowder shouted at the guard.

"You kids need to get out of here and get to a lifeboat!" said the guard, completely ignoring Chowder.

"Not without our friend!" yelled Panini.

"Get them out of here," the guard said to the other one. The other guard then grabbed the two catbearits arms. But the kids pulled away and were able to get back to the gate.

Gorgonzola then looked around for something he could maybe use to get out. He then saw a bench downstairs. He turned to a couple other lower class boys. "Come on, follow me." He then tried to lift it up, and the other boys started to help.

The other men then realized what they were trying to do and started to help out. They were able to lift it off the floor, and it was perfect for a battering ram. "Move out of the way!" they shouted.

They then started hitting the door with all their strength. "No! Stop that!" the guard shouted. While he was distracted, Chowder was able to grab the keys to the gate. "Hey!"

"Panini! Catch!" He then threw the keys to Panini, who was able to unlock the gate. As soon as it was open, the people swarmed out like horses who were just let out of their stable. The guards tried to stop them, but failed miserably. The people were like a wave, pushing Chowder and Panini. Eventually, the crowd started to clear.

"Guys?" said Chowder.

"Where's Panini?" asked Gorgonzola, who had managed to get through the crowd.

"I'm over here!" said Panini. She was on the floor, holding her ankle. "Someone stepped on my leg." She tried to stand up, but yelled in pain. Chowder and Gorgonzola caught her, and helped hold her up.

"Come on!" said Gorgonzola, "Let's get the heck out of here!"

******

Shnitzel was running through the hallways of the lower deck. All the stairs he had tried to go up were locked, and the guards wouldn't open them. He had to get out of her, water was starting to fill up the hallways.

Shnitzel turned a corner and saw a door, that was about ready to burst with water. He turned around and went another way. Dead end. "Radda radda!" He shouted. But then he heard something. He looked in the direction of the door. It was going to open. "Oh radda."

The waves hit Shnitzel and carried him throughout the halls. It was very hard for him to keep afloat since he was made of rock. But he was able to grab on to a corner and pull himself up to the surface.

He saw that the wall he had grabbed, was next to a flight of stairs! He used all his strength to pull himself up and climb the flight of stairs. And what did he find when he got to the top? A locked gate.

"Radda radda!" he cursed. The water was getting closer. He grabbed the gate and used all his strength to try and push it open. It moved a little, but it was still keeping Shnitzel in. He felt the water on his feet, and pushed harder.

"Radda….radda…" Finally, he heard the snap of a lock, and he pushed the gate opened. He quickly started to run for the top deck.

******

"Where are the boats?!" Panini shouted over all the people yelling.

"They're all gone!" shouted Chowder, looking around.

"Well, now what?!" yelled Gorgonzola. The deck was getting steeper and steeper my the minute.

"We have to climb to the top," said Panini, "The longer we stay on the boat, the safer we'll be."

And so the three kids started to climb the boat, trying to get though all the people, and trying to keep from slipping down the boat. They held on to the railing as they climbed up inch by inch.

Panini's hand slipped. She screamed, but someone quickly caught her. "Gotcha!" Gorgonzola helped pull her up and back on to the railing. "Thanks," she said.

Meanwhile, Shnitzel had just arrived onto the top deck. He could hardly keep from sliding down into the water below. But he was able to get over to the railing.

Chowder looked down. "Shnitzel?!" he said. He smiled a bit, now knowing where his friend was. But then, since he was not paying attention, he felt his hand slip, and he felt himself fall.

"Chowder!" shouted Panini. She tried to grab his hand but missed. "No!" But then Shnitzel saw Chowder falling and quickly reached and grabbed his hand. "Radda!"

Chowder, who had his eyes closed, then opened them. He looked down below, almost frozen in fear. "Radda!" Chowder looked up. Shnitzel then pulled him up and got him back on the railing. "Thanks Shnitzel," he said.

"Ra radda!" shouted Shnitzel. Chowder nodded and started to climb back up the boat to catch up with his friends. The Titanic was now almost completely vertical. But then, the wood started to crack, and the boat started to split in half.

While the top of the boat went down and hit the water with a huge splash, the lower part of the boat started to sink into the water quickly.

Since this surprised most of the people still on the boat, most of them had lost their grip and had fallen. Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola had managed to stay on, but Shnitzel wasn't as lucky.

The force of the boat splitting and him being right next to the splitting area, had caused him to almost fall overboard. But he was able to grab on to the railing. He was now hanging off the side of the boat, he grip weakening by the moment.

There was no way he could pull himself back onto the boat, he looked down at the water below. Shnitzel wasn't afraid of the cold water, he could stand cold water. What he was afraid of was the ocean itself. Shnitzel was made out of rock, which meant he could sink like one. He wasn't even sure if he could survive the long fall down. But what other choice did he have.

He felt the top part of the boat start to sink, and he couldn't hold on much longer. "Ra radda radda," he said. He relaxed his grip, and let himself fall.

*****

The kids had made it to the top of the boat, right when it was starting to sink. More people were losing their grip and falling. All the kids were scared, too scared to cry or yelled. They just held on to the boat, hoping they would make it.

The boat was now standing straight up, and sinking into the water below. "Hang on!" a man next to them had said.

"When we get close to the water, we all need to take a deep breath, the suction will pull us down, we have to swim for it guys!" said Panini.

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Gorgonzola. The water was getting closer and closer.

"Here it comes!" shouted Chowder. They all took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he felt the water, Chowder wanted to scream. It was so cold, he felt as if he couldn't breath. He couldn't help but think back to the time he had gotten the Brain Freeze. But this was worse, much worse. As he saw the remains of the Titanic sink down to the ocean floor, he tried to swim to the surface. He felt as if his lungs were about to burst. But finally, he reached the surface, and took a deep breath.

He looked around. There were tons of people in the water splashing. Everyone was yelling for help, hoping the lifeboats would hear their cries and come back.

"Help!" Chowder shouted. With all the people, he could barely move. But then, he heard someone call his name. "Chowder!" It was Panini's voice. He quickly started to swim towards her voice. But it wasn't easy. Most people would get in the way, a couple people accidentally pushed him back down into the water. But he just kept swimming towards her voice until he saw her.

She was sitting on top of a big piece of wood that had floated to the top from the boat. "Chowder! Gorgonzola! Come over here!" she shouted.

"Panini!" Chowder quickly swam over to her, and Panini pulled Chowder up onto the piece of wood. "Oh thank goodness," she said hugging him, and he hugged back.

"Get off of me!" a voice shouted. The two catbearits looked. It was Gorgonzola.

"Gorgonzola! Over here!" shouted Chowder. Gorgonzola saw them, and quickly swam over to them. The two helped Gorgonzola onto the board. They were all shivering, freezing. Chowder noticed that Gorgonzola's flame had went out, and it probably wouldn't come back.

The three children sat on the board, while the other's in the water were yelling for help.

"T-t-the boats will c-come back," said Panini, shivering, "T-they have t-to."

"No," said Gorgonzola, "They're not coming back! Let's just g-give up!"

"Don't s-say that," said Chowder.

"Yeah, I'm s-sure they're just…" Panini started to say, but Gorgonzola cut her off.

"They're n-not coming back! If they w-wanted to save everyone, they would've made sure everyone was off b-before it sank!" Gorgonzola said with angry tears, "W-We're all going to die out here!"

The three children sat in silence. Panini then started to cry. "Y-you're right, Gorgonzola. T-the boats aren't c-c-coming b-back." She cried harder. "I g-guess this is it-t."

Chowder looked at them both. Gorgonzola with no hope, and Panini losing hope. "A g-good c-chef…"

Panini looked up. "W-what was that, Chowder?"

"A g-good chef n-never gives up," Chowder said, quoting a line Mung had said to him before, "W-we can't give up. The b-boats will come back. W-w-we just need to hang on. Just n-need to h-h-hang on."

Panini sniffed, and then held Chowder's hand. "Okay, C-chowder, I'll hang on." Chowder smiled and looked at Gorgonzola, who was wiping his eyes. Panini, who was between the two boys, held his hand too. Gorgonzola looked up at her.

"F-friends never give up on e-each other," she said. The three children huddled together, and waited.

*****

Truffles sat on the lifeboat. She had just seen the Titanic go down. She wanted to go back, she needed to know if Mung and Chowder, and even Shnitzel, were okay.

"We have to go back!" shouted Truffles.

"No," said the man paddling, "They'll swarm the boats. Besides, I doubt anyone's still alive anyway. We need to find another ship."

But Truffles wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Look, unless you want one more person in the water tonight, turn back!"

The man gulped, and then grabbed on to the paddles, and started to row back to Titanic.

Meanwhile, in another boat, Gazpacho had just heard Truffles yelling. He looked back at Titanic. He thought about Chowder, and wondered if he was okay. Even if he was already safe, maybe he could save others.

"We need to go back too!" said Gazpacho.

"No," said the paddler, "We need to get to the boat."

"But what about…"

"I suggest you sit down before I push you off," said the paddler, having a little more power then the other paddler, "We need to get to the boat, and I'm not wasting my energy paddling back for what is probably a bunch of dead bodies."

Gazpacho sat back down, but then regained his courage. "I'll paddle back to the boat," he said, "and I'll paddle a little bit to the boat too. And, and if you don't hand me the paddles I'll tip the boat over."

The man thought Gazpacho was bluffing, but the mammoth looked determined. "Fine," he said handing Gazpacho the paddles, "Wasting your energy, not mine."

Gazpacho was proud of himself, then he started paddling to the right, while Truffles' boat was paddling to the left.

Truffles looked around for anyone, anything. There were a couple things in the water, but none looked like people. They were about 17 miles away from where Titanic had sank when she saw someone in the water.

She grabbed a flashlight from the paddler and shined it in the water. It was Mung! Because of his lifejacket, he was floating in the water, but his eyes were closed. She flew out of the boat, grabbed her husband, and put him on the lifeboat.

"Mung!" she shouted, "Mung please wake up!" Truffles tried to wake her husband up. He looked pale and his glasses were gone. His body was still. "Wake up Mung, please," Truffles continued to say, tears running down her face. She then noticed that Mung was shivering, better yet he was breathing, he was still alive!

Mung slowly opened his eyes, and saw his wife. He smiled. "Oh Mung," she said as she hugged him. "I t-t-told you we w-would see each other a-a-again," he said. They then kissed, both of them happy to have found each other.

"See C-chowder, I'm a-alright," said Mung. But Chowder wasn't there. "W-where's…?"

"He's not here," said Truffles, "He jumped out of the boat, he said he wanted to find you and Shnitzel."

"S-so, he could be…" Mung looked back at where the Titanic once stood. "W-we have to go back!"

"I'm afraid not," said the paddler, "There's probably no one left. I'm surprised you're alive. We need to get you to another boat before you catch pneumonia."

Mung looked back at the ocean. He hoped, he prayed, that Chowder was safe. "Please…" he said, "Please be alright."

******

Chowder opened his eyes. Still on the board, still in the ocean. Chowder had been going in and out of sleep for a while. Gorgonzola and Panini were sleeping in the corners of the wooden square board to look for boats, and Chowder was in the middle. "T-they'll be coming soon," he told himself.

Just then, Chowder thought he saw a light. He turned his head. There was a boat. "A boat? A boat!" Chowder quickly got excited. "Guys! Guys wake up! It's a boat!" His voice was very hoarse, he could barely talk. Gorgonzola and Panini stayed asleep. "Guys, wake up!" But their eyes stayed closed.

Oh no, thought Chowder. He started to cry. What if I'm the only one left? He thought. He felt so cold, so alone. But then he had a though. Maybe I can still get them help, he thought. He tried to stand up, but he was so weak and stiff.

"Come over here!" he shouted, but the people on the boat could barely hear him. "Come over here!" But it was no use. He took off his hat, which had luckily stayed on, and waved it above his head. But in the darkness, the people couldn't see it.

"Is anyone alive out there?! Anyone?!" shouted Gazpacho.

"Yes! Over here!" shouted Chowder, but he was still too far away to see or hear. He then felt the board move slightly.

"What's going on?" Gorgonzola mumbled, his voice soft and hoarse like Chowder's. Chowder couldn't believe it, his friend was alive. Hopefully Panini's alive too, he thought. "There's a boat!" said Chowder.

"*cough cough* What?!" Gorgonzola looked and saw the boat. He dragged himself over to where Chowder was, and then started to shout along with Chowder, but even with their voices combined, it wasn't loud enough.

Panini slowly opened her eyes. She heard her friends shouting something about a boat. Could it be? She thought. She rolled over and saw the boat. So close and yet so far away. She tried to shout, but couldn't. She then noticed that Gorgonzola's flame had been lit again. She didn't question why, she just had an idea. She pulled on Chowder's arm to get his attention.

"Panini?!" he said, as she started to cough again. "Use your hat, the flame, " she said. Chowder looked at his hat, then Gorgonzola's candle. He then understood. He hated to do this, but if it would save them, he was willing to do anything.

He stuck his hat above Gorgonzola's flame. It was hard to get it to catch on fire since it was wet, but eventually, the flames started to go on to Chowder's hat. He then waved it above his head, the fire only on half of his hat.

Gazpacho looked up and saw the fire. "Wait! Over there!" He quickly started to row over to where the kids were. They all were smiling. It had worked, they were going to be rescued! When the boat was close enough, Gazpacho helped the kids climb in.

"Thanks Gazpacho," said Chowder.

"You're welcome, little buddy," said Gazpacho. He handed the kids the blanket that was put in all the lifeboats, and then started paddling.

"How long are we going to be on here?" asked Panini.

"I know the Titanic sent out an S.O.S before she sank," said a man, "and I heard the nearest ship that answered it was the Carrotpica, which was about 500 miles away. That ship should be about 200 miles away, that's probably our best place to go."

The kids all sat next to each other. More waiting, more not knowing if the people they knew made it, more time out at the endless sea. Eventually, all three fell asleep.

******

"Hey Chowder, wake up, we're here."

Chowder opened his eyes and saw Gazpacho. It was morning, the sun was rising. He sat and saw Gorgonzola and Panini, also awake. He then turned around and saw a ship about a few miles away. On the front, it said S. S. Carrotpica.

When they got closer to the ship, there were hooks and men ready to help pull the lifeboats onto the boat. When they were on the top deck of the ship, Chowder and Gorgonzola helped Panini out of the boat. A man with a clipboard came up to them.

"Excuse me," he said to the three, "I need your names, ages, and if you were traveling with anyone."

"Chowder, 10, I was with my cooking master, his wife and a rock monster named Shnitzel."

"Panini, 10, I was with my cooking mistress."

"Gorgonzola, 10 and ½, I wasn't traveling with anyone."

The man wrote down all this information quickly. "Alright, I think you were the last group of people. When the list of names is posted, you can look and see if anyone you know made it."

If. Chowder didn't want to think 'if', we wanted all of his friends to be on the boat. The man then told the kids to sit down and that a breakfast cart would be coming soon. But for once, Chowder wasn't thinking about food. "I'm going to go look for them," said Chowder, getting up.

"I'll go with you," said Panini, taking Chowder's hand, "And whatever happens, I'll be with you." She knew Chowder was scared of his three best friends not surviving, and she was hoping Ms. Endive was still alive too.

"I'll go with you too," said Gorgonzola, "Better than just sitting here."

"You know, you're probably the luckiest out of all of us," said Panini, "You know Stilton's still at home, still alive."

Gorgonzola looked down at the ground. "I, I hope you find them," he said.

"Thanks," Panini said. All three of them started to walk around. Chowder didn't see anyone familiar, just strangers. But then he saw a breakfast cart. The man was giving another man a cup of hot tea. The man was with a woman, they both looked very familiar. Could it be? The man then saw Chowder and smiled. "Chowder!" Chowder quickly ran over towards Mung and Truffles hugged them. He was crying now, happy tears though, and so were they.

"It's okay, Chowder," said Mung, comforting his apprentice.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," said Chowder.

"We're glad you're okay too," said Truffles, "We were so worried." The group hugged for a few more moments.

"Hey, where's Shnitzel?" Mung and Truffles then had sad looks on their faces. "Chowder," said Mung, "We don't think Shnitzel made it."

Chowder looked at them. "No," he said. He then started to cry again. "No." He hugged Mung and Truffles again, who were also crying a little. Panini started to cry too, while Gorgonzola bowed his head in respect, trying not to cry himself.

As Chowder cried, he wished that Shnitzel was there with them. But then, he thought he heard something. He turned his head and listened. Panini heard it too, but the others didn't.

"Do you hear that?" asked Chowder. "No," everyone said except Panini. Chowder then ran towards the front of the boat. "Chowder wait!" shouted Mung, but Chowder didn't stop running. Panini and Gorgonzola followed him.

When Chowder got to the edge of the boat, he looked out to see. He squinted his eyes, and he saw something in the water. No, not something, someone. "Shnitzel!"

Panini and Gorgonzola had just caught up to Chowder. "Shnitzel!" shouted Panini happily. "No way!" said Gorgonzola, both shocked and happy at the same time.

It was Shnitzel! He was swimming towards the ship, and he was able to stay afloat thanks to a lifejacket he had found. "Radda!" he shouted, waving at the kids.

"He's alive," said Chowder as he waved back, "Mung, Truffles, he's alive!" Mung and Truffles then ran/flew to the front of the boat.

"Shnitzel! It is him!" shouted Mung. "I don't believe it," said Truffles. Just then, a man who worked on the boat ran over next to them. "Wow, he must have been swimming all night!" he said. He then shouted over his shoulder, "Quick! Someone get in a boat and get that guy!"

Chowder and all his friends were smiling. Finally, they were all going to be together.

**One more chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

Almost everyone was on the top deck of the Carrotpica. Chowder was standing with Mung and Truffles. A cool, ocean breeze blew past his ears, and he found himself wishing he had his old hat back, but luckily, Mung had promised to get him a new one when they all went home.

Chowder looked over and saw Panini standing with Ms. Endive. Panini was glad to find her, same with Ms. Endive. He didn't know where Gorgonzola was, but he was probably somewhere. Shnitzel was inside the Carrotpica in a room, resting. The cold water didn't effect him, but he did have a few cracks in him from the fall, but nothing too serious. Since he had been swimming for almost eleven hours straight, the doctor had said he would probably sleep the rest of the day and half of the next day.

Chowder then looked up. Mr. Fugu was about to say something.

"Hello everyone," he said, "For those of you on this boat, I'm glad you are alive. But unfortunately, not everyone survived this horrible tragedy. Let's all have a moment of silence for those who were lost at sea." Everyone was silent. "Marzipan City is a couple hours away," Mr. Fugu informed everyone when the moment was done. After that, Chowder walked over to the railing.

He stared out at the sea, still remembering being in it, not knowing whether or not he would be saved. He thought about all the people who weren't saved. At least now they're in a better place, he thought.

"Hey Chowder." Chowder looked. It was Gorgonzola. "Oh, hey Gorgonzola. Were you able to call Stilton?"

"Yeah, he says he heard the whole report on the news. He also said that he'll pick me up when the boat docks."

"That's good," said Chowder.

"Yeah, um, I just wanted to say, thanks. For helping me get off the Titanic, and for, like not giving up and stuff like that."

Chowder smiled. "Your welcome, what are friends for?"

"Chowder, we're not…" Gorgonzola sighed. "Yeah Chowder, friends."

"Did I just hear Gorgy say that you two are friends? Pinch me I must be dreaming," said Panini as she walked over to the two boys.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" said an annoyed Gorgonzola.

"I don't think so," said Panini smiling. The three kids then looked out at the ocean. "Some week, huh?"

"Yeah," said Chowder and Gorgonzola in unison.

"So, do you guys think we'll ever forget about all of this?" asked Gorgonzola.

"Never," said Panini.

"I don't think I could," said Chowder.

"Yeah, me neither," said Gorgonzola.

"Who would have thought all of this would happen," said Panini, "All those people…."

"No one could've predicted something like this," said Gorgonzola.

"I wonder what will happen after all this," said Chowder, "What will happen in the future? Will something like this ever happen again? Will it happen to us?"

"We don't know that," said Gorgonzola.

"Until it happens," finished Panini, "But no matter happens, I have a feeling you guys will still be with me."

"And we'll all be friends," said Chowder smiling.

"Even though I still think you guys are annoying," said Gorgonzola, "I guess you'll right."

"Yeah, and friends like us will always be friends," said Chowder.

"Yeah," said Gorgonzola, "Friends."

"No matter what," said Panini. The three friends then looked back out to sea, knowing that no matter what would happen in the future, they would face it together.


End file.
